A New Contract
by LordofAmus
Summary: After Rosettes death Chrono makes another contract to defeat Aion. But there is a very unexpected twist along the way that threatens to break the contract and his friendship with Azmaria. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade

Description: Rosette and Chrono are sharing their last moments on this earth when Rosette realeases the seal. Chrono lives and Rosette dies. Chrono is devastated and runs away. Then Azmaria finds a discovery and Chrono makes a new contract. The story begins. I suck at desciptions. The story is better I swear!

Authors Note: Ok, I originally posted this on my website but it got no views so hence, it is here! Any comments is appreciated (Even bad but please no swearing!) Just as a warning: I will be trying to fix some holes. When I first made this I hadn't finished the anime or even started the manga. Now I've seen and read them both! I'll try to fix this. This story is a mix between the manga/anime. Enjoy and please comment!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Rosettes pocket watch ticked down slower and slower. Chrono leaned against the back of the wooden swing enjoying the warm of the sun and the sight of the sunset. This would be her last sunset on this earth. Chrono closed his eyes. After defeating Aion he had collapsed. When he woke up he took Rosette to an abandoned old house. They had stayed there for six months. Just the two of them.

"You know, I really do like this view. I wish that I could go on just looking at it forever. Hey…?" Rosette said after the thoughtful silence.

"Mhm?" Chrono said.

"I was thinking of undoing the seal. If I did it, then you could heal your wounds" Rosette said. She put a hand on the pocket watch.

"Its fine" Chrono said. He put his hand over hers. He smiled at its warmth. "Being here with you is what's really important right now and I don't want to lose anything else. Not ever again"

"Hey, I think of the others sometimes and I wonder how everyone is doing? But right now, I'd rather be here with you. In these past few months we've spent together, I've wanted to say so many things to you. But the words just won't come." Rosette said not taking her gaze off the sunset that was counting down her time left.

"Let's go back inside. I think you should lie down and rest" Chrono suggested. It broke his heart to see his beloved Rosette like this. This wasn't her.

"I know but…I'm scared, Chrono! I'm so scared. I don't want to die!" Rosette sobbed. She suddenly turns and throws her arms around Chrono. She buries her head into his red jacket and cries. Chrono tried to keep himself from crying. He had to be strong for her.

"Rosette…" he whispered softly.

"I just want to live a little longer. Is that so bad?" she sobbed.

_No Rosette. It's not so bad. I'm so sorry. _They sit back against the seat and hold hands tightly. They stare into the sun set as it sunk behind the horizon.

"Chrono…thank you" Rosette said softly. She closes her eyes and takes the pocket watch in her hand and opens the seal.

"Rosette! What are you...?" Chrono asks. He looks at the girl. She smiles weakly and closes her eyes.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock…

The pocket watch stopped ticking. Rosette went still leaving a distressed Chrono.

"Rosette? Rosette? ROSETTE!" he sobbed. He hugged her fiercely. He prayed for her to open her eyes and yell at him for being so worried but she didn't move. Chrono cried into her blond hair. He stayed there all night in his grief. In the morning he stode up. He couldn't stand being out anymore. He gave a last look at his love.

"Good bye Rosette. Thank you for everything" he whispered. A tear slid down his cheek.

He turned away and walked down the lane.

Later one that day a carriage rolled down a dirt lane. Three Sisters from the Magdalan Order as well as Chrono and Rosettes closest friend, Azmaria Hendric walked up onto the porch. They saw Rosette sitting there and the three Sisters starting sobbing. Azmaria walked away unable to look. She leaned against the door and sobbed.

She looked inside the small cabin and could almost imagine all the things Rosette and Chrono must have done. Then she looked up.

"Where's Chrono!" she exclaimed. She raced over. The three nuns looked at her like she had two heads.

"What?" Sister Mary asked.

"Chronos not here? Where is he?" Azmaria asked. She felt like she was about to explode from impatience.

"He isn't here. He must have died earlier" Sister Anne said.

"No! Rosette looks to peaceful. He must be out there somewhere." Azmaria said.

"Just forget about it Azmaria. He's probably dead. I know he was your friend but he was also a demon." Sister Mary said.

Anger boiled in Azmaria. They put Rosette in the carriage and took her back to the convent. She was buried under a great big tree. Chronos name was put on the tombstone since everyone but Azmaria thought he must be dead.

The following day Azmaria walked into Sister Kate's office. Sister Kate was the head of the Magdalene Order.

"Um…Sister Kate? Do you think I could be able to take a few days to go visit someone?" Azmaria asked.

Sister Kate looked up. She looked as if she might ask more. Sister Kate knew the girl must be going though a hard time so she nodded.

"Yes you may. Take as many days as you need to. We have not been busy lately. We can spare you for a while" Sister Kate said. Azmaria beamed.

"Thank you Sister Kate!" she exclaimed. She bounded out of the head nuns office and raced all the way to her room. She packed her things into a suit case with a smile.

She was going to go and visit the tomb of Mary Magdalene, the holy woman. She had heard Rosette and Chrono talk about her and she knew the Order was named after her. She had heard Rosette say that she found Chrono in her tomb four years ago when they first met. She thought she could maybe get some closure if she went to the place where everything began. She carried her things to the convents car and drove to the Seventh Bell orphanage. She walked into the forest surrounding the dome and found a grassy hill. She smiled seeing the hole in the ground.

She sucked in some air and jumped down. She landed in shallow water unharmed. She traveled down the dark hallway until she came to the seal. She summoned the last of the power she had from being an apostle and touched the door. She felt the last of her power being drained. She panted as the door glowed around the edges and parted to reveal darkness and a tomb.

She stepped in. It was dark and cold. She could see the outline of the casket. She stopped after a few steps and let her eyes adjust to the light. She wasn't aware of the figure sitting by the coffin.

"Who are you?" a voice asked weakly from the shadows. The voice was thick in a threat. Azmaria froze in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arrangements To Be Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade

Authors Note: Ok I will try to update this as quickly as I can. I hope you enjoy! And sorry for the corny titles.

"Who are you?" the voice repeated.

Azmaria shook in fright. She could only see the outline of the being that spoke to her.

"M-my name is Az-Azmaria" she stuttered.

"Azmaria. I had a friend named Azmaria" the person said softly. Something clicked with Azmaria. She took a few steps forward. The person started coughing. Azmaria put a gentle hand on his back.

"Chrono!" she exclaimed seeing the familiar red eyes, long purple hair in the braid, and red star shaped jacket. She smiled and hugged him, "I've missed you so much! Everyone thinks your dead"

"Azmaria? Is it really you?" Chrono asked. Azmaria looked at him. His red eyes that used to be gentle and friendly were dull and bleak. Azmaria nodded to happy to speak. She suddenly couldn't contain all her mixed emotions any longer.

"Chrono! Rosettes dead! I can't believe it! After six months of not seeing you two we found her on the porch. It seems unbelievable. She always seemed so energetic and full of life." Azmaria sobbed. Chrono winced and hugged her softly.

"I know Azmaria. I understand…but you must leave" he said painfully.

"Why? You can come with me!" Azmaria looked up confused.

"No I can't. Azmaria, I'm the reason Rosette is dead. You should hate me." Chrono said. Azmaria could see how much it hurt him to push her away.

"I don't hate you Chrono. Rosette chose to make the contract with you. She wanted to find Joshua" Azmaria said.

"It doesn't matter. I came here to die in silence. It's what I deserve. I've caused so much pain and destruction. I…I just want to be alone" Chrono said. Azmaria looked at him sadly.

"What if you made another contract?" Azmaria asked.

"NO! Out of the question!" Chrono said fuming. Azmaria was a little taken aback but Chrono didn't apologize.

"Chrono, the Order needs your help. Aion is still alive" Azmaria said. Chrono looked up with a dark fury and anger in his eyes. His hands balled up into fists.

"He's…alive?" he managed to say after a long pause. Azmaria nodded, "How? I thought I defeated him" he said.

"He must have came back somehow. How he's back doesn't matter. He's still out there somewhere and causing more trouble than ever! We need you to defeat them Chrono!" Azmaria said. She could tell Chrono was thinking of it, "Please! We can't defeat him without you! The more we wait the more people die!" she exclaimed.

Chrono sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine. I'll make a contract with you." He said. Azmaria smiled

"Thank you Chrono!" she exclaimed. Chrono got down on his knees. He pulled out the pocket watch he had taken and held it out to Azmaria.

"I hereby make a contract with you. Azmaria Hendric." He said. Azmaria watched as the dials spun around filling up with her life span. Chrono could feel energy flowing back into him. He handed Azmaria the pocket watch who slipped it over her hair. Chrono stepped forward and they walked out together. Chrono cast a gaze back to Magdalene's coffin looking regretful.

"This time will be different Magdalene. I promise" he murmured to quiet for Azmaria to hear. The door closed behind them. They walked back out though the tunnels. Once in the car Azmaria drove back to the convent. Chrono had fallen asleep. Azmaria smiled at how peaceful he looked. She woke him up gently.

"We're here" she said. Chrono blinked and got out of the car. He took Azmaria's bags.

"Why do you have these bags? Where you going someplace?" he asked.

"Well…I was planning to stay a few days but you know…" she said. Chrono smiled slightly and walked into the convent. The sisters stopped walking and stared in amazement. Chrono helped Azmaria put her things in her room. Sister Kate walked into the doorway. She stopped and looked in.

"Azmaria? Back so soon?" she asked. She noticed the familiar figure, "Chrono?"

"Yes Sister Kate?." Chrono said. He turned around and smiled in a greeting. Sister Kate looked at him. She suddenly was over whelmed with anger.

"How dare you come back to my convent? It's all your fault that Rosette is dead! A demons place is not here! Get out immediately!" she yelled. Chrono believed every word she said. A frown creased his face and he closed his eyes.

"Sister Kate, you can't kick Chrono out? We need him!" Azmaria said stepping up for him.

"We do not need a demon anymore! He had no ties here so I can finally kick him out!" Sister Kate said fuming.

"How can you say that? He never left us in out time of need! He always helped us!" Azmaria yelled. Sister Kate looked surprised at the usually timid girl, "And…I've made a contract with him."

Chrono winced seeing Sister Kate's furious look.

"You. Dare. Make. Another. Contract?" Sister Kate said frozen in anger. Chronos eyes flashed open.

"I promise I will break off the contact after I kill Aion once and for all!" he said. Sister Kate snorted in disgust.

"I want you to break it off now! I won't have you kill another one of my nuns" she hissed.

"Sister Kate, I'm sorry but that's my decision to make. You're just going to have to live with it. I was the one who convinced him to make a contract with me so if anything you should yell at me" Azmaria said. Sister Kate looked furious.

"Come to my office Azmaria. You stay put, demon!" Sister Kate said. She and Azmaria walked off to her office. Chrono sat on Azmaria's bed trying to get a hold of his emotions. After half an hour Azmaria walked back in grinning.

"You can stay!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around her demon friend and hugged him. Chrono was a little startled at first but then returned the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Ammunition

Authors Note: Ok, Here's chapter three! I have most of this already planned out. (At least up to chapter 18) I promise I will try to finish this. I don't plan to get out of Chrono Crusade anytime soon…although Fushigi Yugi is pretty good. Not as good as Chrono Crusade though. Please comment and favorite and all that stuff! Thanks for reading!

After a long sleepless night Chrono got out of bed and got dressed. He let his long purple hair fall down his back braidless. Rosette had always done it for him but now since she was gone…

Chrono opened the door. Seeing the dim hallway was empty he slide out and shut the door quietly so he didn't wake any of the other nuns. He walked as quiet as a mouse though the hallways and darted into the garden. He smiled remembering all the good times he had had there.

He went over to a big oak and sat down under the tree. He leaned up against the trunk and looked up at the dark blue sky. It was almost dawn but it was still dark. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He began to feel the effects of a night with out sleep weighing down on him. His eye lids began to feel heavier and heavier. He fought to keep them open but at last could not fight any longer. He let them close. He drifted off to sleep.

Chrono looked around. At first, everything was dark. He stode in confusion.

"Hello?" he asked into the darkness. His voice echoed back to him. He walked a few steps listening to his feet echo. Then he heard a noise behind him. He tensed and spun around. He relaxed seeing Magdalene. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back. The long dress she wore was held up by a single string around her chest and shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled. The site of the dead woman comforted Chrono.

"Mary!" he cried out. He stode looking at her. His red eyes looked into her blue eyes. He took a few steps towards her and stopped till he was looking right at her face. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Hello Chrono." She said. Her gentle voice brought back so many memories into Chronos mind. He winced.

"Magdalene! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he begged.

"Chrono, I don't have to forgive you for anything. But you mustn't worry about the past. You have your future to worry about. Hard times are coming ahead. You must be ready for anything, please" Magdalene said. Her expression was serious but compassionate.

"Have you seen Rosette?" Chrono asked. The image of his beloved Rosette flashed in his mind.

"Do not worry about her. She is well" Mary said gently.

"Why isn't she here?" Chrono asked worried that maybe she wasn't in heaven because she made a contract with a demon.

_That doesn't make sense? Then why is Magdalene here? _

"She is well" Magdalene repeated again, "You will see her soon"

"What?" Chrono asked.

_Am I going to die?_

"Do not worry. We are both watching over you. Be well my beloved Chrono" Magdalene said. She started to fade.

"No Magdalene don't go!" Chrono begged her. Magdalene disappeared.

_Be well my beloved Chrono. _

Her words echoed in his mind. He let out a cry.

"No! Magdalene! Don't leave me again!" He sobbed.

"Chrono? Chrono, wake up!" a voice drifted though the emptiness.

Chronos eyes shot open alarmed. He looked up to see Azmaria's pale red eyes looking down at him concerned. It was now bright outside and a light breeze blew in the garden.

"Huh? Sorry Azmaria, what did you say?" he asked confused. He blinked a few times to wake himself up.

"Are you ok? You were mumbling a lot." Azmaria asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a dream" he said. He stode up. He looked around.

"Hey, Sister Kate told me the Elder wanted to see us" Azmaria said.

"The Elder?" Chrono asked remembering the old perverted man.

"Yeah. Something about a new type of ammunition." Azmaria said with a shrug.

"Alright. Let's go now" Chrono said.

Chrono and Azmaria walked over to the Elders shack where he made all the weapons for the Order. They opened the door.

"Elder? It's Azmaria and Chrono" Azmaria asked shyly. Chrono walked in first knowing the old mans habits. He was surprised to see the old man hunched over a bullet.

"Ah perfect timing. I was just getting this baby out" the Elder rasped. He picked up the bullet, "Nice to have you back Chrono. This is a new bullet I designed. It is called the Repent."

"The Repent?" Azmaria asked. Chrono looked at the bullet skeptically.

"Yes. This is my most powerful invention yet! This is only to be used for those demons that just won't seem to die. You shoot them with this and it releases a powerful toxin that is designed especially for demons. Over all, they'll be dead in a matter of minutes" the Elder said.

"Minutes?" Azmaria asked.

"Yes but in that time it'll be too weak to cause any more damage" the Elder explained.

"Alright. Has it been tested?" Azmaria asked.

"That's what you're here for. I always had Rosette test my bullets so why not you guys" the Elder said. He handed Azmaria and Chrono each a gun.

"There is one bullet in each. If it works I will make more. But remember! Only use it for the demons that won't die!" the Elder said.

"Ok. Thanks Elder" Azmaria said. They went to leave the shack when the Elder grabbed Chronos shoulder. Chrono looked at him confused.

"Don't listen to what ever Sister Kate says. You know her. Just do what your heart tells you. You'll know what do." The Elder said. Chrono was surprised by the Elders wise words. He had always thought he was only smart when it came to inventing things.

"Thank you Elder. I will keep that in mind." Chrono said appreciatively. The Elder let go of his shoulder.

Chrono waved and hurried after Azmaria.

"I wonder when we'll get an assignment." Azmaria wondered aloud.

Chrono shrugged, "Maybe soon. I imagine she might be a little tentative."

"Yeah. You can't entirely blame her. She doesn't know everything" Azmaria said.

"I guess. Hey can we get breakfast? I'm starving!" Chrono asked.

"Ha-ha! You're starting to sound like Rosette" Azmaria said. Chrono smiled remembering the feisty nun.

"You coming?" Azmaria asked.

Chrono nodded, "Yeah."

Azmaria and Chrono entered the dinning hall. The nuns stared at Chrono. Murmers echoed the hall. Chrono blushed red and tried to act as if he couldn't hear them.

"Is that Chrono?" someone asked.

"It can't be! I thought he was dead" someone else said.

"Yeah. Hey did you know he was the one who sucked Rosettes life from her?" someone said. Chrono dug his fingernails into palms. He felt blood welling in his fingernails. He brushed some hair away from his face and walked into line for food.

He sat down with Azmaria. They ate in silence thinking their own thoughts. When they were finished another Sister walked over.

"Sister Kate wishes to see you two" the nun said.

"Sister Kate? Whys that?" Azmaria asked.

"She has a mission for you. Hurry up. She's waiting." The nun replied before walking away. Chrono and Azmaria quickly threw out the rest of the food they didn't eat and put their trays away to be washed. They hurried to Sister Kate's office. They knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sister Kate's voice said. Azmaria opened the door and walked in.

"We have a lead on where Aion is. I want you two to investigate" Sister Kate said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

**Authors Note:** Ok, Here's Chapter 4! I am kind of going off track from my original fan fiction so I'll go back on track I know…I probably don't make much sense. You're all thinking TGIC right? XP Don't mock me. Lol. Just kidding. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of the characters (So far anyways X3)

"A mission? So soon?" Azmaria asked uncertainly. Sister Kate nodded gravely. "But Chrono just came back."

"Yes I am well aware of that Azmaria." Sister Kate said in her usual cold voice. "But this is important. We just received reports from the San Francisco that Aion has been spotted by the beach house again"

Chrono looked at Sister Kate with a cold determination. He would finally destroy the demon that took away almost everything from him, Magdalene, Rosette and his own time. He knew he had to kill Aion quickly or he would only take more of Azmaria's lifespan.

"The beach house? I thought it was deserted accept for the portal thingy under the house" Azmaria said.

"That's what we also thought but he must be back. This might be a trick though" Sister Kate explained. "So I want Chrono to go in. He is the only one who can defeat Aion and if he doesn't he can heal his own wounds"

"But Sister Kate…!" Azmaria interjected.

"No Azmaria. I have to do this." Chrono cut her off. He looked at her with a fury. Azmaria was a little surprised at the look but she knew it was Chronos anger towards his fellow demon, "I do not want you to get caught in the middle of this. I want you to be safe. Please…just do this if not for yourself but for me"

"Chrono…" Azmaria said softly. She looked at the look on his face. She could almost see all the suffering those crimson eyes of his had seen and felt. She smiled at him, "Ok Chrono."

Sister Kate looked a little amazed at the two of them. Where had this sudden bond come from? She knew they had a strong bond but when had it been this strong?

"You can accompany him to San Francisco, Azmaria, but I don't want you to go onto the field." Sister Kate instructed.

"Ok." Azmaria agreed with a slight sigh. Sister Kate dismissed them to pack their things. Azmaria left the room and Chrono turned back to Sister Kate.

"Sister Kate, I know you might not trust me so much any more but I promise that I'll take care of Azmaria" Chrono vowed. Sister Kate could see the seriousness and sincerness in his blood red eyes.

"You better see to it that you do" Sister Kate said quietly.

_I can't show compassion to this demon. _

Chrono smiled at her with a slight nod of his head and hurried after Azmaria, his purple hair bouncing lightly with each step.

"I can't believe we get sent away so soon after you return! How can Sister Kate forbid me to come with you to fight Aion?" Azmaria ranted. Her pale magenta eyes narrowed. Chrono smiled at her.

"I think that is wise of Sister Kate. What would you expect her to do? 'Oh well Chrono just got back from moping around so I won't send him to fight a demon only he can fight.'?" He said. Azmaria spun around giving him a dirty look.

"I can understand that. But why can't I come with you! You'll be all alone!" Azmaria said. Chrono realized by the look in her eyes that she hadn't been mad about missing out but was mad that Chrono would have to face the convents most powerful enemy by himself.

"Azmaria, how could you help? Not to sound mean but when you pull the seal you won't really be much help. You'll just get in the way" Chrono said gently.

_Not to mention the pain you'll face. _

Azmaria looked at him shocked.

"How can you say that!" she shouted. A few nuns looked over.

"Azmaria you've seen what affects releasing the seal has on people. Even Rosette was powerless to it." Chrono explained. Azmaria sighed.

"I know but I still want to come. I don't want you to face him alone" Azmaria said.

"Azmaria, I'm never alone. I haven't been alone. No matter where I run to, destiny seems to find me. I have you with me and Rosette and Magdalene are watching over us" Chrono said recalling his dream from earlier in the morning. Azmaria smiled. She suddenly threw her arms around the little demons neck.

"Chrono promise me you won't leave! I don't want you to die! I don't want to be alone! You're my only friend left! You, Rosette and Ms. Satella were the only friends I had!" she sobbed. Chrono hugged her fiercely. He blamed himself responsible for the loss of their friends.

"Azmaria, I promise I will never leave you until after I find Aion." He promised.

_She's not going to want to break the contract once Aion is defeated! What will I do? _

Azmaria cried into his jacket. Chrono squeezed her tight not wanting to let her go in fear that she'll go away like Rosette and Magdalene. A tear slide down his ageless skin. They stode there in the middle of the hall holding each other for a few more moments. Then Azmaria drew back from his comforting arms. She sniffed and whipped away her tears. She looked up at Chrono. She smiled seeing his tear and whipped it away gently.

"Common. Lets go get packed" she said. They walked together to Azmaria's room and packed her things. Chrono left and packed his own things and carried both their bags to the convents car. Chrono closed the trunk of the car with a slam. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I think that's everything." He said. He turned around. He stode frozen looking across the garden. Azmaria followed his gaze.

"F-father Remington?" Chrono stammered.

"Hello you two." Remington said with a cheerful smile.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Unexpected Guest**

**Authors Note:** Ta da! Chapter 5 is here! I am actually surprised at how fast I'm getting these up. I hope they're good. Idk. No reviews so far Oh well! You can't push these things you know The song that Azmaria sings later on is a part of The Voice by Celtic Women.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of the characters (So far anyways X3)

I also do not own The Voice by the Celtic women that Azmaria sings later on in this chapter(It'll all make sense as you read on X3)

The former priest walked over.

"What are you doing here? I thought you stepped down?" Azmaria gasped.

"Sister Kate contacted me with some news. She had asked that I accompany you two to San Francisco" he explained. He flashed the two a smile. His blond hair was greasy but combed. He had some whiskers on his chin and Chrono could tell by the looks at him that he had let himself go over the past few months.

"Well it's good to have you aboard! Would you mind driving? I'm really not suppost to but Sister Kate allows me since I'm at least a better driver than Rosette was" she said. She giggled recalling all the times she wrecked the car.

"No problem. Well let's go!" Remington said putting his bags in the trunk as well. He jumped into the driver's side and Azmaria sat with Chrono in the back. They pulled out.

"So Minister?" Chrono began unsure of what to say.

"I'm not a minister anymore Chrono. Just call me Ewan" he said. Chrono nodded.

"Ewan" he said. It felt so uncomfortable to say. "Where've you been?"

"Just around. Funny you should ask though. I could ask you the same" he said. He meant it as a joke but Chrono took it seriously, "Jeez Chrono. It's a joke"

"Sorry. I'm out of it" Chrono mumbled. He looked out the window watching the scenery roll by.

"Aren't we all?" Ewan said with a little laugh. Chrono attempted to chuckle. Azmaria hummed to herself.

"Sing us a song Azmaria" Ewan requested.

"Any requests?" she asked.

"Nope. Just sing" Ewan asked respectfully.

Azmaria cleared her voice softly and clasped her hands together as she closed her eyes.

"_I am the voice of the past that will always be. Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_" Azmaria began to sing in her beautiful soprano voice. Chrono looked over at her wondering if she chose this song purposely,

"_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace. Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_" Azmaria sang. She opened her eyes and smoothed out her dress with her hands looking down.

"That was beautiful Azmaria." Ewan said. Chrono stared at Azmaria.

"It's a beautiful song. Your voice hasn't changed a bit" Chrono said with a smile not wanting to sound rude by not complimenting her.

Azmaria blushed, "Thanks. I'm glad you liked it" she said shooting a glance at Chrono. Chrono and Azmaria looked at each other. An unspoken conversation passed though the air. They weren't aware of the time that flew by.

"Ok we're at the train station" Ewan declared. Chrono and Azmaria snapped out of their thoughts.

"Ok. I'll get out stuff" Chrono said. He hurried to the trunk and grabbed all their bags. He stumbled to the train and they were soon sitting in a seat. The train pulled out of the station with a whistled. Chrono remembered the last time he had been on a train. Rizzel had attacked then. She had attacked them all and even had Rosette shoot Chrono. Chrono smiled remembering Azmaria's fright. After some well thought out plans Rosette finally beat Rizzel.

They looked out the window at the scenery that flew by. They drifted into a sleep.

The train pulled up at the station in San Francisco. Remington got out first and helped Azmaria out. Chrono came last carrying their bags.

"I'm starving!" Azmaria said.

"I'll go get us some food. You guys go put the bags in the car. The San Francisco branch dropped a car off for us" Ewan said. He weaved his way though the crowd to go find some food.

Azmaria and Chrono pushed their way though. They were close to the door. Chrono looked to the window and froze. Azmaria turned back to him.

"What's the matter Chrono?" Azmaria asked. Chronos eyes turned black and dilated. He walked zombie-like to the window. Azmaria ran after him but people cut her off and slowed her down.

"Chrono! Wait up!" she called. Chrono didn't appear to hear her and kept walking. He stopped by the window and set the bags down. Azmaria gasped seeing the figure beside her friend.

The man was tall, had broad shoulders, tan skin, purple eyes and long white hair like Azmaria's that hung straight in a ponytail. Azmaria gasped.

"Chrono! Get away from Aion!" she yelled. Her voice was lost over the loud murmurs of the other people in the train station. She raced over and stopped. Chrono stode beside Aion grinning evilly. Aion laughed.

"Hello apostle! How nice to finally see you again after all this time. Did you miss me?" Aion asked in his menacing deep voice.

"What did you do to Chrono!" Azmaria yelled.

"You seem to have lost your manners." Aion said. Azmaria clenched her teeth. "Ha-ha. What's a matter? I'm just saying hello to an old friend" Aion said.

"Chrono! Snap out of it!" Azmaria exclaimed. Chrono looked at Azmaria.

"Don't even bother. I'll release him in a few minutes" Aion said.

"What do you want?" Azmaria spat at him.

"My dear child. I've already told you. I'm just saying hello to my old friend. Isn't that right Chrono?" Aion asked.

"Yes Aion" Chrono replied sounding almost robotic.

"Give him back to me please!" Azmaria begged.

"Why certainly. I wouldn't want him to miss the show. I just needed him to get you here" Aion said with a cold laugh.

He outstretched his big hand towards Azmaria. Suddenly the chain of the pocket watch snapped and flew into his hand. He looked at it thoughtfully. It was then that Chronos eyes turned back to their usual red color. He fell to the ground with a gasp. He looked up at Aion looking exhausted.

"Give her back the pocket watch Aion! Your fight is with me!" he spat.

"Still hanging out with humans again? I wonder what would happen if I released the seal?" Aion wondered looking at the pocket watch intriguingly. Chrono growled.

"Don't Aion! What do you want? What did you _really_ come here for?" he spat.

"I want to make a deal with you. Meet me at my house at the beach and I'll give you the pocket watch back" Aion said.

Chrono was silent in thought.

_This sounds too easy. It must be a trick. _

"We'll be there!" Azmaria answered for him. Chrono looked over at the young girl. She looked determined at Aion. Aion laughed again.

"I'll see you there tomorrow morning" he said. He then disappeared. Chrono growled. Azmaria raced over to him.

"Are you alright Chrono?" she asked concerned. Chrono nodded.

"I'm fine. Just don't say anything to Ewan." Chrono said. Azmaria nodded to him. They resumed to what they were originally doing before Aion showed up. Ewan showed up.

"Sorry to take so long! The line was long!" Ewan said walking over. He smiled as he handed Chrono and Azmaria both some food. Chrono and Azmaria took it with a smile as if nothing happened.

"Let's head onto the road!" Remington said. They all piled in the car and drove to the San Francisco branch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fallen Brethren**

**Author Note: Ok this is where it gets good. I promise! Just look. Looky looky! Lol XD Sorry I'm really excited and hyper. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of its characters. **

The gang pulled up to the Magdalene Order. Reverend Guilliam came out to greet them.

"I hope you've all had a nice journey here" he said. Remington smiled at his friend.

"It was pleasant. How you have been?" Ewan asked.

"Good. We've been busy tracking Aion. We haven't found anything new thought" Guilliam said.

Chrono exchanged a quick glance at Azmaria. They both yawned at the same time. Guilliam chuckled.

"Looks like your friends are tired, Remington. Let me show you guys to your room. We can only spare a couple so you and Chrono will have to share a room." Guilliam told Ewan.

"That's fine by me. I'm sure Chrono won't mind" Ewan said looking at Chrono.

"Fine by me" Chrono said with a shrug.

"Good. I'll show you to your rooms then" Reverend said. He turned and walked down a hallway. Chrono followed with their bags.

"This is the girl's dormitory. So this is where Azmaria will be staying" Guilliam said motioning to a wooden door. Azmaria went inside.

"Thank you Reverend." Azmaria said looking back at him with a smile. Chrono put her stuff down inside.

"Dinner will be served soon so why don't you freshen up. Do you remember where it is?" Reverend asked.

"No sir I don't remember" Azmaria said apologetically.

"That's fine. I'll be by shortly to escort you" Reverend said. Azmaria shut the door behind him and went to freshen up.

Reverend led Chrono and Remington to the boy's dormitory and showed them there room.

"Same goes to you two. Dinner will be served soon and I'll come get you after I get Azmaria." Guilliam instructed.

"Ok. Thank you very must Reverend" Chrono said.

"I'll be going then" Guilliam said. Chrono nodded. They closed the door and began to unpack.

"So what's the deal with you? Sister Kate didn't tell me much accept you were back and needed to be accompanied to San Francisco." Ewan asked with his back turned to Chrono as he put his clothes away.

"What do you mean?" Chrono asked turning to face the former minister.

"Well I know Rosette is…gone. What about your astral energy. I don't see any horns" Ewan said.

"Well…I have a new contractor" Chrono said almost to quiet for him to hear. Ewan looked up and turned around.

"You…have a new…contractor?" he asked slowly. Chrono closed his eyes and nodded. Remington sighed and rubbed his temples.

"It's Azmaria" Chrono chocked out.

"I assume she was the one who wanted to do it?" Ewan asked. Chrono nodded, "I guess it can't be helped. The Order _does_ need you to defeat Aion."

"Yeah. I just wish it didn't mean having to make yet _another_ contract" Chrono said.

"We all do. To tell you the truth Chrono, sometimes I forget you're a demon. When I look at you, you look so small and innocent. I find it hard to believe your past" Ewan said.

"I know. That's just because I'm in _this_ form. There is not a day that goes by that I don't wish I was a normal human with a normal life. Not saying I don't like being part of the Order I just want to be able to love, life and then eventually die" Chrono said.

"Chrono, I can't imagine what you've seen but please, don't speak of breaking off the contract with Azmaria until it's absolutely necessary. She won't want to lose another one of her friends." Ewan said. Chrono nodded.

"I know. I don't want to hurt her." Chrono said.

"It's unavoidable. When the time comes I will help you as much as I can to help her understand" Ewan said. Chrono looked over at the former priest appreciatively.

"Thank you Minister" Chrono said.

"I'm not a minister anymore." Ewan reminded him. Chrono smiled a little. There was a knock at the door.

"It's Reverend Guilliam and Azmaria" a man's voice said. Chrono opened the door.

"Ready for dinner?" Azmaria asked with a grin. She was wearing her militia uniform. Her wavy silver hair was combed back nicely and even had a little bit of lipstick on. Chrono smiled.

"Yes. Let me go get Ewan" Chrono said. He retreated back into the room and looked around. He saw a light in the bathroom. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Ewan stepped out. He had combed his hair back nicely and shaved.

"I'm ready. Let's get going. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" he said with a laugh. Chrono smiled and they walked back to the two waiting at the door. Guilliam pulled head of the three as he led them to the dinning hall. Azmaria and Chrono walked beside each other and Remington brought up the rear.

"Well go get something to eat. I'm sorry but I have a meeting to attend so I won't be able to eat with you today" Guilliam said.

"Too bad. Thanks for showing us around" Azmaria said.

"You're quite well. Enjoy your meal" Guilliam said. He turned and left. Chrono, Azmaria and Remington split up to get their own food. They met back at their own table and ate silently. After they finished they sat up. They yawned at the same time. Remington laughed as Chrono and Azmaria blinked sleepily.

"Looks like its time to retire to bed" he said. Chrono and Azmaria nodded. They were tired from their long stressful day, "Common. Let's go"

Azmaria and the two men separated and went to their own rooms. They got dressed for bed and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The night sky was still dark. It was very early in the morning. Chrono quietly got out of bed not waking Remington. He got dressed and quietly snuck out. He tip toed to the girl's dormitory to Azmaria's room. He knocked on the door softly. Azmaria opened the door a few moments later. She was already dressed.

"Let's hurry!" Azmaria said. She took his hand and pulled him behind her as they snuck to the car. She got in the drivers seat as Chrono sat in the passenger seat and drove to the beach house. Azmaria parked the car.

"I want you to stay here Azmaria. Promise?" Chrono asked her seriously. Azmaria nodded.

"I promise" she vowed.

"Good" Chrono said with a nod. "I'll be back soon." He said. He took the gun the Elder had given him with the Repent in it and put it in his pocket. He got out of the car and walked to the door of the house. He closed his eyes with a sigh and opened the door. The house was abandoned. He walked though the dim rooms.

"You finally came. I thought you'd never come" a voice said menacingly behind Chrono. Chrono spun around.

"Aion! I came as you told me. I've held up my end of the bargain. Now give me what I came here for!" Chrono demanded.

"You're just like that little partner of yours. What? Don't I get so much as a hello?" Aion said. Chrono growled, "Ok fine. All you need to do is take it"

Aion held out his hand. The pocket watch hung from his hand. Chrono thought for a second but then stepped forward to take it. Little did he know that Aion pulled the gun from his pocket. Chrono took the pocket watch. He backed up without turning his back on him. Aion chuckled.

"You're so naive." He said. He pulled the gun from behind his back and looked at it.

"So, the Repent? A very interesting weapon don't you think. I can't wait to try it out" he said. Chrono realized what he was doing to late. He turned to run but Aion was already one step ahead. He pointed it at Chrono and pulled the trigger.

A loud bang rang thought the air. Chrono froze. He let out a whimper as he fell to his knees. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

_I'm such an idiot!_

He collapsed to the ground. Aion walked over menacingly. Blood soaked though Chronos jacket. Chrono heard Aion chuckle.

"I guess I'll see you around. Yet again maybe not. I don't have time to play around with you anymore" Aion said. He turned to walk out the back door. 

"A…ion" Chrono managed to choke out before he was surrounded by darkness.

**End of Chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Living Nightmares**

**Authors Note: **Ok I know some fan fictions have plots similar to this but I swear on my hamster's grave that I came up with them before I read those other fan fictions! And I said hamsters grave because I'm not sure if my Grandma would appreciate me swearing on hers and it doesn't really matter because I love my hamsters (RIP)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade

Azmaria sat in the car. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

_I wonder if Chronos ok? I wish I could go in and check but I promised him I'd stay in the car. _

Azmaria shifted her position in the car. She sighed and began tapping her fingers again. She sat up when she heard a bang piece though the cold morning's air. She sat up. Fear flooded her body. She instantly forgot about the promise and raced into the house. She stopped in the doorway.

"Chrono?" she asked. She looked around looking in the rooms. She froze in fear when she saw him lying limply on the ground. She walked over slowly and sank to her knees.

_It's all_ _my fault! How could I have let him go in alone! Why is this always happening?_

She lowered her head and cried. She froze when she heard a groan. She looked down.

"Chrono?" she stuttered. She heard another groan, "Oh my goodness! Chrono, are you ok? Please say something"

"Az…maria?" he croaked.

"Chrono! Oh thank god! Common we need to get you to the car!" she said. She helped him sit up. He slumped over slightly with a wince. Azmaria took his one shoulder and slung it around her neck. Chrono let out a whimper.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Other shoulder…please" Chrono said quietly. Azmaria looked down and saw he had been shot in that shoulder.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she cried. She gently switched shoulders and slowly walked beside him to the car. She helped him to lie down in the back.

"Hold on" she said. She drove almost as wildly as Rosette did to the Order. She parked the car and looked up to see Remington run over.

"Azmaria! How could you just run off like that! I hope you know how much trouble you're in!" Remington yelled.

"Remington I need your help please. Chrono was shot with the Elders new bullet!" Azmaria cried. Tears brimmed her pale red eyes. Ewan looked surprised.

"Shot? How?" he asked.

"We had to meet Aion to get the pocket watch back and I think Aion shot him" Azmaria said motioning to the back of the car. Chrono had fallen asleep again. Ewan looked back.

Chronos breathing was shallow and rapid. His skin was moist and unusually pale. Remington opened the car and lifted the small demon into his arms. Chrono winced slightly.

"Oh please me careful! It was in his shoulder" Azmaria said.

"I can see" Remington said seeing the blood in his jacket. He took Chrono to the Orders infirmary. The nurses surrounded the demon and began working. A nurse walked over.

"The patient will need plenty of rest if he is to survive. We cannot to anymore for him. It may be wise to call the Elder and see if he can make an antidote." She said.

"Thank you for everything" Azmaria said. The nurse nodded and walked away. Remington looked at Azmaria.

"I wish you had told me. This might not have happened" he said.

"Chrono didn't want to tell you! He made me stay in the car." Azmaria said.

"Sometimes it's best to not listen to what people want. Sometimes its best to tell someone what you're doing if you think it could harm another person" Ewan said. Azmaria bowed her head.

"It's all my fault! How could I have left him to go in there alone! I could have helped him!" Azmaria sobbed. She looked up. "Remington? What if I released the seal?"

"That won't help. It might heal the wound but his wound is not the problem. It's the poison the Elder made." He said.

"I'm going to call the Elder now" Azmaria said.

"Azmaria, do you want to see Chrono first?" Remington asked.

"Oh yes!" Azmaria exclaimed turning to run to her friend's bedside. Chrono looked over at her. Azmaria bit her bottom lip seeing at how much pain he was in.

"Sorry to scare you like that Azmaria" Chrono croaked. He smiled at her weakly.

"Shh. Don't worry about that. Just promise me you'll get better" Azmaria said.

"I promise" Chrono said. He broke off and started coughing. Azmaria laid her hand gently on his back and rubbed it. Chrono hunched over. A little bit of scarlet blood dripped onto his white shirt under his red jacket. Azmaria gently took off his jacket.

"I'm…fine…Azmaria…Please…don't worry" Chrono said attempting to smile up at her. Azmaria's eyes brimmed with tears. Chronos gaze softened and he reached up to wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek.

"I'm fine Chrono. Don't worry!" she said.

"Why…are you crying?" Chrono asked. Another tear slipped down Azmaria's face.

"It's nothing. Just please get better!" Azmaria said. Chronos gaze softened more.

"I promised didn't I? I don't go back on promises" he said. Azmaria smiled. She hugged Chrono gently.

"I'm going to go call the Elder about an antidote" she said. Chrono nodded. He laid back on the bed and was soon sleeping. Azmaria smiled softly and turned around. She went to a phone and dialed the Elders number.

"Hello, Edward Hamilton speaking" The Elder said.

"Elder, I need you to make an antidote for the Repent!" Azmaria said quickly.

"Hi Azmaria. You want an antidote for the Repent? Why ever would you want that?" the Elder asked confused.

"Yes! We need one for Chrono!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Chrono? What did you do? Shot him or something?" the Elder asked with a hint of humor in his old voice.

"No! Aion did!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Aion? Ok…? I'll make some up and send it to you. It might take a while" the Elder said.

"I don't care! Just hurry! He needs it!" Azmaria said. She paused "Thank you"

"Send my regards to Chrono and Remington" Elder said as he hung up. Azmaria sighed and then hung up the phone. She turned around and saw Ewan standing in the doorway.

"So what did he say?" he asked.

"He said he'll make some and send it to us but it might take a while" Azmaria said. Remington nodded gravely, "He also sends his regards"

"Hmm. Well hopefully he makes it soon. He's getting worse" Remington said. Azmaria's world seemed to take a dip.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"Come see him." Ewan said. Azmaria allowed him to lead her to where Chronos bed was. Azmaria froze at the sight of him.

Chronos chest rose and fell shallowly. His face was extremely pale and blue around his eyes and lips. Azmaria could see that each breath he took brought him pain. He held his injured shoulder oddly across his chest. The sight of her friend at such a weak state brought more tears to her eyes. Remington put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's strong. He'll pull though" he said. Azmaria turned and hugged the former minister. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Remington hugged her tightly.

_I do hope you pull through Chrono, if not for your sake but for Azmaria's. _

AN: Don don don! Will Chrono live? Only I know…ok that's a lie. Even I don't know. I think I might make him die…I haven't decided. I'm having a mental battle.

Me: It would be really epic if Chrono died!

Chrono: No it wouldn't! -_-

Me: I guess your right…I did cry in the end of the anime and manga.

Aion: Kill Azmaria

Me: NO! You're going to die!

Aion: You suck -_-

Me: Thank you…yet again…maybe I could actually make someone cry if Chrono dies in Azmaria's arms… HELP ME!

Chrono: There is no help for you…and I thought we already decided this. -_-

Me: I changed my mind!

Chrono, Aion and Azmaria: *sighs*


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **A Dream

**Authors Note: ** Sorry the last chapter was a little later than usual. I've been surprisingly busy. Lol. Well here's chapter 8! Again, please review and/or comment! Hint, I had Azmaria say something in Japanese. I'm assuming you will know what it means but I'll say anyway that it means 'yes' X3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade. It belongs to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

The familiar blackness surrounded Chrono. He was use to it by then. The emptiness and loneliness was all too familiar. Chrono walked slowly. The more he waked the more his wound hurt. He had to keep moving though. He couldn't stand the emptiness of his self consciousness. He looked to the ground and pushed forward, shuffling his feet forward painfully. He bit his lip and winced. He looked up and felt a sliver of hope as he saw a light ahead of him. He stopped and looked at it mystified.

The light grew brighter and brighter until it blinded him. He closed his eyes and clumsily fell to his knees with a soft thud. He eventually opened his eyes. His eyes skipped a beat seeing his precious Rosette in front of him.

"Rosette?" he stammered. She smiled. Her azure eyes smiled at him with the same sparkle and energy. Her blond hair blew softly around her face. The sight of his beloved contractor in front of Chrono made all his emotions pour out, "Rosette!" he sobbed.

Rosette smiled gently at him. Tears streamed down his pale face. Chrono winced and grabbed his chest fighting for breath.

"You idiot! I can't believe you got yourself hurt _again_!" Rosette said. Once Chrono caught his breath he looked up. It was the same old Rosette. Seeing her brought such a relief to him.

"Rosette" he said.

"Are you just going to say my name or have you forgotten how to speak?" Rosette asked. Chrono smiled again.

"I'm…so…sorry" he said.

"What have you to be sorry for? You really do apologize too much" Rosette ridiculed him.

"Your dead and it's all my fault!" Chrono said looking up.

"It's not your fault. I knew what would happen when I made the contract with you four yeas ago. You helped me reach my goal. Because of you, I found Joshua and he's safe now" Rosette said.

_Joshua! I haven't seen him since that day. I need to ask Remington_

"Rosette, will you visit Azmaria. She has been so different lately" Chrono said.

"No. I can only visit you. But tell her that I am well and happy. Tell her that if your happy, be happy, and if your mad, act mad, and when you want to cry, cry your eyes out" Rosette said.

"I will." Chrono said.

Rosette smiled at him. She touched her hand to her shoulder and Chrono winced. A light glowed around his wound. The pain eased drastically. Chrono looked at her confused.

"Your wound is healed. Now all you have to worry about is the poison." Rosette said.

"I will get better! I promised Azmaria!" He exclaimed. Determination flared in his red eyes.

"Good. Now we just have to do something about this hair. Honestly! I can't leave you for a second!" she exclaimed exasperated. She walked behind him and took out a yellow ribbon like the one that used to tie Chronos hair in a braid. She stuck it in her mouth and started to braid his long violet hair. Chrono smiled at the familiar feeling. Soon it was finished.

"Thank you" Chrono said. Rosette assumed her spot back in front of him.

"Remember Chrono, you have to live for me and Magdalene." She said. She began to fade like Magdalene had done.

"No! Rosette please don't go!" Chrono exclaimed. He shot up to quickly. His head spun around dizzily. The last thing he saw was Rosette smile at him and wave.

"Chrono? Are you ok?" Azmaria asked. She looked at him concerned. Chrono blinked the remnants of his dream out of his eyes. He looked around confused.

"Azmaria? Where am I?" he asked.

"The infirmary" she said.

"Oh yeah" Chrono said as all the events played back in his mind. He looked at her, "I had a dream. I spoke with Rosette and she told me to give you a message. She said to tell you that she is alright and that if you're happy, act happy, if you're angry, act angry and when you want to cry, cry your eyes out."

Azmaria eyes filled with tears, "She…said that?"

"I wouldn't lie to you on something like that" Chrono said. He sat up no longer wincing in his shoulder.

"You look a lot better" Azmaria commented.

"Seeing her refreshed me…and she healed my shoulder" he said with a shrug.

"You mean you're healed?" Azmaria exclaimed hopefully.

"No. Only the wound on my shoulder is healed" Chrono said. He looked away seeing the disappointment and sadness in her face.

"I wish I could have seen her" Azmaria said.

"Me too." Chrono said sadly remembering Rosette saying she couldn't visit the young former apostle.

"Hey, your hairs in a braid!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Yeah, Rosette did it for me" Chrono said. He smiled remembering the feeling of her braiding his long hair.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" Azmaria asked.

"I'm kind of hungry." Chrono said.

"I'll go down to the food hall and get you some food" Azmaria said.

"Ok. Thanks Azmaria. Anything is good" he said.

"Ok. I'll be right back" Azmaria exclaimed. She turned and hurried out of the room. Chrono sighed feeling lonely. He laid back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt tightness in his chest. He wheezed as he fought for breath. He grabbed his chest and winced. Remington came in.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned as he came in.

"Yes" Chrono said quickly. Ewan eyed him skeptically.

"I think a nurse should look at you. You don't look good at all" he said.

"No I'm fine. There's nothing they can do" Chrono said.

"It wouldn't hurt" Remington said.

"I said I'm fine!" Chrono shouted getting irritated. Ewan was surprised by the demons sudden outburst. He put his hand on Chronos forehead.

"You're burning up" he commented.

"Just let it go" Chrono said.

"No, your not. I'm getting a nurse" Remington said. The small demons reaction was not his usual self. Something was up. Remington would tell. He walked back to Chrono with a nurse. The nurse looked over him quickly.

"This is just what we were afraid of" she said gravely, "He's getting attacks."

"Attacks?" Ewan said.

"Yes. It's when the poison is having a high reaction in his body." The nurse explained. "It should be infrequent and short at this point but more frequent and longer as time goes on"

"What can we do for it?" Ewan said.

"There is nothing we can do until we get the antidote from the Elder" the nurse said.

"I told you" Chrono said though gritted teeth as he clutched his chest. Ewan eyed him then nodded to the nurse, thanking her.

"Well, we'll just have to hope that the Elder is fast" Ewan said.

"I'm back" Azmaria said from the doorway.

"Thanks Azmaria" Chrono said with a smile. Azmaria set a tray of food by the side of the bed and sat down in a chair.

"Would it be good if we moved you to your room?" Azmaria wondered aloud.

"Please!" Chrono said quickly with noodles hanging from his mouth. Azmaria chuckled.

_He seems to be in better spirits!_

Remington smiled, "I will ask a nurse if that's alright" he said. He walked over and quietly chatted with a nurse. He walked back and nodded.

"Hai! Common Chrono lets go!" Azmaria exclaimed. Chrono slurped up the noodles and nodded. Azmaria grabbed his arm and Remington grabbed his other arm and helped him to his feet. He stode there swaying as if a strong breeze was blowing.

"Are you alright?" Remington asked. Chrono nodded and shuffled slowly to the room he shared with Remington. Remington lifted him into the bed. Chrono burrowed himself under the covers his teeth chattering. Azmaria got an extra blanket from the closet and wrapped it around him like a mother would to her sick child. She put a hand on his forehead and one on Remington's.

"Hmm…" she said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Ewan asked. His curiosity got the best of him sometimes.

"He's freezing." Azmaria said. Ewan glanced at the small demon that had fallen asleep.

_God, please give him the strength to get better, _Remington prayed in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Authors Note: ** Yay! I got my first review! Thankies so much.

To Alice: Thank you so much for the review. Weather or not Chrono lives is entirely up Aion. Tee hee. Thanks so much for the advice! I will keep it in mind and try to slow it down (Don't know how good that'll be. I'm too excited XP)

Sorry I did not post anything in a while. Check out my other fan fiction 'Moving On'. I'll be coming out with another fan fiction after I'm done with this one. I have two more ideas for Chrono Crusade and I think I might make one for Tsubasa: Those with Wings. (If there is a section. Lol)

Chrono: Will you just get on with the story!

HikariKegawaAshi(HKA): Aren't you suppose to be sick in bed!

Chrono: Yes! Why did you do this to me!

HKA: Because I like it when you're hurt. It's adorable. Plus it's epic!

Chrono: Not to me.

HKA: Shut up! Just let me get back to the story!

Chrono: *Rolls eyes*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade. It belongs to Daisuke Moriyama-sama

Or Moriyama- sensei…I can't decide which one to call him. Only a genius can come up with Chrono Crusade…a perverted genius though. Lol XD Wait, then what's that make you and I if we watch/read it? 0_o My brain hurts.

After a stressful night there was a knock at the door. A very tired Azmaria jumped and looked up at the door. She had stayed in Chronos room and watches over him for a few hours. She had eventually drifted asleep. She had only slept for around an hour when Chrono had woken her up. He had had another attack in the middle of the night. It hadn't been so bad; Azmaria was just a light sleeper, unlike Rosette. Azmaria remembered the events of that night.

Flashback

Azmaria heard a noise disturb her light sleep. The room was pitch black accept for a small ray of moonlight that streamed though the window. Azmaria heard someone coughing. Azmaria looked over at Chronos bed and saw his dim figure sitting up over the bed. He was slumped over and coughing into his sleeve. Azmaria crept across the floor almost tripping over Remington who was sleeping on the floor to give Chrono the bed. Azmaria sat down carefully on his bed and put a soft hand on his hand. Chrono looked up at her. Azmaria's eyes were adjusted to the darkness and could see his face better. Chrono attempted to smile but Azmaria could see he was in pain.

"Go back to you're room Azmaria. You don't need to worry about anything" Chrono said quietly.

"Are you ok?" Azmaria asked ignoring his request.

"Hai." He said. He went to say more but broke off into a series of coughs that rattled his small weak body. Azmaria's eyes softened and she pat his back. Chrono put up his hand and looked up.

"Arigato" he said.

"How long have you been up?" Azmaria asked softly. She glanced over at Remington quickly. She was glad to see he was still asleep.

"Not long." Chrono said. Azmaria smiled as he flashed a pained smile at her. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and hugged him softly. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed quietly.

"Azmaria, don't cry. Please don't cry" Chrono begged her. Azmaria sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand seeing you like this" she said.

"Please don't worry. I'll get better soon. I promised you and Rosette told me to" Chrono said. Azmaria laughed.

"She would give you a noogie attack when you were better as a punishment for worrying her" she said.

"Yeah she would." Chrono said with a laugh. He smiled weakly and sunk back into the bed looking exhausted.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep" Azmaria said. Chrono nodded and let his eyes close. Azmaria stayed where she was for a few seconds. Soon she heard him snoring softly. She smiled and quietly crept back to her bed.

End of flashback.

Azmaria opened the door to see Reverend Guilliam.

"Good morning, Reverend" she said politely in a quiet voice.

"Good morning Azmaria. How is he?" Guilliam asked softly.

"No better, sir" Azmaria said.

"Shame." He said. "May I please talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure." Azmaria said.

"Ok. Come by my office in a few minutes" he said glancing down at her nightgown.

"Ok! I'll be there soon!" Azmaria said. Guilliam smiled and walked away. Azmaria shut the door with a soft click. She quickly wrote a note for Remington and then hurried to the girl's dormitory to her room. She quickly got dressed and quietly went to Guilliams room. From the time it took her to reach his door other nuns were up and around, busy with their own lives. Azmaria knocked on the big door and listened carefully.

"Come in" Gilliam's voice said from behind the door. Azmaria walked in and shut the door. She walked in front of his desk and put her hands behind her back.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Azmaria said.

"Yes. I know. I called you here" Guilliam said. Azmaria's cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry for my bad mood Azmaria. Things have been busy here and we have just received news on Aion" he said.

"Aion" Azmaria growled. She balled her fists in anger. She wanted to get revenge on him even more now that Aion shot Chrono.

"We saw him by the beach house again. I don't know what he could be planning since his plans are impossible now. I suppose he just wants to play around." Guilliam said.

"How could Aion do that to him? They're brothers!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"How should I know?" Guilliam asked. He sighed again "Sorry. I'm just stressed"

"It's fine. Would you like me to get you some tea?" Azmaria asked.

"No that's fine. I would like for you to investigate by the house instead" Guilliam said "You and Remington"

"What about Chrono?" Azmaria asked.

"He will stay here. I'll set up some guards if it'll make you more comfortable" the Reverend said.

"If it's no trouble, please" Azmaria said.

"Its not trouble at all. I'll arrange for that now. Why don't you go get ready" Guilliam instructed.

"Ok" Azmaria walked to the door. She opened it and was about to walk out when she heard Guilliam

"Oh and Azmaria, be careful" he said.

Azmaria smiled, "I will sir" she said. She closed the door and hurried to Remington's room. She opened the door looking in. Remington was already up and dressed. He looked over at the door with a bewildered look on his face. He smiled when he realized it was Azmaria.

"Good morning Azmaria" he said. Azmaria smiled and walked in. She looked over at the bed to see the little demon was still sleeping. She sighed in relief and stode beside Remington.

"Guilliam has a mission for you and I. Can you meet me in the car?" Azmaria asked.

"Sure. I'll be right there." He said. Azmaria turned and hurried out of the door and wove through the busy hallways of the convent. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to the car. Being in cramped hallways made her feel claustrophobic. She leaned against the car enjoying the warm day and cool gentle breeze. She tilted her head up to let the wind gentle toss her long silver hair. She loved the feeling of warmth and peace days like this gave her. She jumped in surprised when she saw Ewan come up from the corner of her eye.

"Ha-ha. Are you enjoying the nice weather?" Remington asked smiling. Azmaria blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"So what's the deal with the mission?" Remington asked. Azmaria quickly explained the situation with Aion and the beach house.

"Hmm…this sounds like a trick. Why would Aion go back? He has no more ties there anymore. He must know he'd get seen going there again" Remington said again.

"Maybe that's what he wants." Azmaria said. Remington looked at her puzzled, "Maybe he wants to be seen. He'd know that someone from the Order would investigate"

"I see your point." He said. He looked thoughtfully. "I want you to stay behind me at all times got it" he said.

"No!" Azmaria exclaimed. "Last time I did that one of my friends was almost killed!"

"I know, that's why I want you to stay behind me"

"No! You, me, and Chrono are a team now! We both go in together" she said firmly. Ewan smiled.

"You have grown up nicely. Rosette would be proud" he said. Azmaria frowned. Tears threatened to overflow. She felt a painful lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow. She let her head hang and she sobbed. Ewan's eyes softened for the former apostle and he hugged her tightly.

"Shh…Easy Azmaria. She's in a better place. Now she can run around all she likes without worry." He said.

"I miss her so much though! If Aion hadn't shown up and taken Joshua everything would be fine! Rosette would be alive to live a full life with Joshua!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but Azmaria. If Aion hadn't shown up, Rosette wouldn't have met Chrono. She wouldn't have met you. All of our lives would be much, much, MUCH different. You know for a fact that Rosette wouldn't have changed anything about her life." Ewan said. Azmaria sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I guess your right but I still wish she could be alive" she said.

"Me too Azmaria, me too" he said. They stode there thinking of their friend. Azmaria spoke up after a few minutes.

"Well, we should be going. Chrono will wonder where we are when he wakes up" she said. Ewan nodded and they got inside the car. Ewan drove to the beach house again. Azmaria got out with a frown remembering the last time they were there. Images of Chrono lying limp in a puddle of his own blood flashed into her mind. She shook her head desperate to get them out.

"Common Azmaria" Ewan said. She looked up. She ran to catch up with them as they approached the house. The waves crashed against the shores in the distance and a strong humid breeze blew the smell of salt to the two exorcists. Azmaria loved the sea. She had wished she had been there with Rosette, Satella and Chrono. They would have had fun!

Maybe I could still do that with Chrono and Remington.

Azmaria and Ewan walked though the empty house. Their footsteps echoed on the wood floor. They looked around with one hand ready on their gun, which was loaded with Gospels. Azmaria felt the Repent in her pocket. She had it saved in case she saw Aion. She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine as revenge for what he did to Chrono and Rosette. They walked though the entire house.

"He's not here!" Azmaria said.

"I didn't think he would be" Ewan said. They turned around and started to make their way back out. They walked though the empty kitchen. Azmaria tried to imagine Fiore leaning over the stove as she made Joshua soup for when he was sick or her brewing tea or coffee for him.

They walked back to the car. Azmaria couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't see the other Sinner. She sighed and got in the car with Remington. They drove back to the convent in silence. When they came to a stop they sat there for another moment.

"Something doesn't seem right." Remington said. Azmaria nodded.

"It seems kind of quiet. Usually the other sisters are out enjoying the fresh air at this time" she commented.

"Maybe they had a mission" Remington said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check on Chrono" Azmaria said.

"I'll go with you" Remington said. Azmaria and Remington walked down the hallways. They stopped to talk to Guilliam who said he had to send all the sisters out. There had been several high ranking demons that had attacked and many lower ranking demons. Azmaria gasped hearing the damages the demons had caused including the death of a couple people. She and Remington solemnly walked to Chronos room. The door was unguarded. Azmaria and Remington entered the room and froze. Chronos bed was empty. A few spots of blood lay on the floor leading to the window. Azmaria raced to the window and looked out.

Out across the garden she saw Aion standing holding the tiny weak Chrono by the throat up against a tree. Chrono struggled weakly but didn't make any progress in the state he was in. Azmaria gasped when she saw Aions head turn to look at her with a menacing look. He chuckled coldly and let Chrono drop to a heap on the ground. He vanished but his maniacal laugh echoed though the empty garden. 

"Chrono!" she screamed seeing his small body laying still.

End of chapter.

HKA: Buahahahah!

Chrono: Why do you continue to hurt me!

HKA: It's cuz I love you!

Chrono: You sure have a funny way of showing it!

HKA: Ngh! Don't back sass me or I'll make you die!

Chrono: But then I'd break my promise to Rosette!

HKA: Oh forget about her? You wonder why I don't have her in here! Its cuz I hate Rosette! URG!

Chrono: Aww! But I love her.

HKA: 0_0 Anyway…heres chapter nine. Sorry for being so late! I'll try to update more with longer chapters. Mine always seem to be short. I think this ones better -_-


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN:** Sorry it's been a while! _ I hope y'all had a good thanksgiving! Christmas is coming up soon! Ya ho! I love snow! It's tasty :D I'll shut up and get along with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't wanna! *sighs* Fine…I do not own…Chrono Crusade! There you happy now! You have ruined my life! *runs off to sob in corner*

Corner: Yes! Come here child!

HKA: Ah! Get away!

"Chrono!" Azmaria screamed seeing him lying still in the grass. She crawled out of the window and heard Remington plop down behind her. She raced across the grass to Chrono. Relief washed over her as she saw Chrono stir. She helped him sit up and looked at his face trying to see what he was thinking.

"Aion" he growled. Azmaria had never seen him so angry. Even though he was so sick he was still able to show his anger well. His face was red and Azmaria could almost see the smoke coming out of his large ears.

"What'd he do to you?" Azmaria asked.

"Pfft! Nothing! He just dragged me out here…and said some…things" he said hesitantly.

"What kind of things Chrono?" Azmaria asked as she helped him stand. They walked towards the door.

_To bad we can't shove him though the window_

"He said he wanted revenge for ruining his plans. He wants to 'play' with us." Chrono said in a whisper. Azmaria knew that he was dangerous being so angry like this but she was to worried about him to be scared.

"That's not a problem is it? We'll just have to keep our guard up and fight him" Azmaria said with a smile. Chrono didn't smile back like he usually did.

"Yeah sure" he said. Azmaria narrowed her eyes quizzically. After getting Chrono back into bed Chrono asked Azmaria to get him something to eat at the cafeteria.

"Remington I need to talk to you" Chrono said.

"I'm listening" the former priest said.

"I'm worried about Azmaria" Chrono said.

"How so? She's doing fine. She hasn't been to sad" Ewan said trying to grasp what he was trying to say.

"No, not like that. I'm meaning Aion" Chrono said.

"You don't have to worry about that. He is after you isn't he?" Ewan asked.

"Yes and no" Chrono said.

"Good God Chrono! Spit it out already!" Remington said getting short.

"When Aion came here he told me he wanted revenge. He wanted to play a little game with us. But he said he was going to get you guys first so that he could upset me" Chrono growled. His face darkened as he spoke of his brother.

"Oh…I see" Remington said surprised.

"I've been thinking, we don't know how long the antidote will arrive do we?" Chrono asked. Remington nodded. "And we don't know if it'll work so I was thinking maybe Azmaria should release the seal so I can fight Aion. The quicker I can beat him the quicker I can cancel the contract" Chrono said.

"I see where you're coming from but don't you think you should be talking to Azmaria instead of me?" Ewan asked the small demon.

"I don't want her to worry. She's been though enough already. The quicker she can get on with her life the better" Chrono said.

"She won't be able to. You know how much she loved you and Rosette. Losing both of you would torture her" Ewan pointed out.

"I know…but Remington, I don't want to take another life of someone I love!" Chrono said. He saw the images of Rosette and Magdalene flash into his head. He cringed and looked away. Remington's gaze softened and he put his hand on Chronos shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Chrono, I have watched over you and Rosette for four years now. I trust your judgment enough to know that you will decide what's best for Azmaria but please keep her feelings in mind, not just her welfare." Remington said. Chrono looked up with tears brimming his ruby pools.

"How can I do that? If I cancel the contract she'll be upset but if I don't she'll die" Chrono said. His head spun in confusion. How could he keep her happy while providing for her welfare?

"You'll figure out something. I know that Chrono" Remington said. Chrono opened his mouth to speak again but Azmaria walked cheerfully into the room.

"I brought you some soup Chrono!" she exclaimed happily. She could feel the gloom in the room making her wonder what they were talking about. She set the tray on his lap. Chrono smiled up at her.

"Thanks Azmaria!" he said. He took the spoon and started to eat. Azmaria as he tried to eat every last bit of the soup.

"That was delicious" Chrono said. Azmaria said.

"Good! Oh! I forgot something for you to drink. I'll be right back" she raced out of the room. When the door closed Chrono shoved the covers aside and hurried to the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and threw up. Remington looked at him concerned.

"Ugh…the things a demon does to make their friends happy" he mumbled miserably. Ewan smiled.

"You're the only demon that does that stuff Chrono" Remington said with a smile. He walked over and held his hair out of his face as he got sick again. He passed him a glass of water. Chrono gratefully took it and drank a bit and washed his mouth up. He straightened up.

"Thanks" he said. Remington noticed his face was pale and his lips were a little blue. He felt his head.

"Go lay back down" Remington said softly. Chrono nodded and shuffled back into his bed. He pulled the blanket up and tried to soak up its warmth. He shivered. Remington put another blanket on top and put a wet cloth on his head.

"How's that?" he asked.

"It's nice. Thanks Remington" Chrono said. Remington smiled. Chronos blood red eyes closed and his breathing steadied as he drifted into sleep. Remington sat back in a chair and sighed. He ran his fingers though his hair and bent over in prayer. He looked up as the door opened. He put his fingers to his lips and pointed to Chrono asleep on the bed. Azmaria nodded in understanding and put the drink on the table beside his bed. She walked over to Remington.

"How is he?" Azmaria whispered. Ewan sighed.

"I think he got a little worse. He hasn't had an attack yet but he fell asleep really fast" Ewan said. He left out the part of him getting sick for eating the soup.

"Well I guess that's good. I just hope the Elder will hurry up." Azmaria said.

Ewan put his hand on Azmaria's shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sure he's trying his best"

(AN: Haha! The elders probably harassing the other nuns XD)

"Yeah. I need to have more faith in people…like Rosette" she said softly. She hung her head her silvery hair falling over her shoulder. Her shoulder shook in sobs. Chrono awoke from his sleep but neither the former apostle nor former priest noticed. He opened one eye and watched. He felt as if his heart were breaking as he watched his friends. He had caused them this pain and either way, he would cause them more pain. Remington patted her back gently. His blue eyes looked at her sympathetically. Azmaria turned and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Remington returned the hug and hugged her tightly.

"It's ok Azmaria" he said soothingly.

"How is it ok? Rosettes dead! Aion is still alive and Chronos sick! Everything's going wrong!" Azmaria sobbed. Tears ran down her pale face but she didn't care. How could she care about herself when one of her friends was dead and her other friend was on the road to the same fate. She cried even harder. Remington patted her back murmuring comforting words to her.

"Remington, how will we ever be able to beat Aion! Rosette and Aion already tried once! That should have done it! Are we supposed to use holy water or something?" Azmaria sobbed.

"We'll find a way somehow Azmaria. You know Chrono and I wouldn't let anything hurt you" Ewan said.

"I know! And that's what also worries me! I don't want you two to get to protect me! Too many people have died because of me and I don't want to let that happen again" she cried.

"Azmaria, please keep Chronos feelings in mind. You know he doesn't like contracts" Remington said. Chrono thought he would say more but the tall blond man stayed silent. Azmaria sniffed.

"I know. It just hurts to keep all this inside. Thank you for listening" Azmaria said wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"Anytime you need to talk I'm hear. OK?" Remington said gently. Azmaria nodded. Remington patted her back, "Good then. Now how about you go have some girl time with the other nuns? You could use a break"

"Ok. Thanks Remington" she said politely. She left the room quietly. Remington smiled.

"Nice girl" he murmured. He leaned back against the chair putting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Chrono heard the soft snoring coming from the former priest and smiled. He too closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

He opened his eyes to look around a meadow with lush green grass. To one end was a gentle flowing creek with a big rock overlooking the water. On the other end was a stone entrance to what looked like a cave. Chrono lurched seeing the familiar place. It held so many good…and bad…memories. He walked around smiling as the long grass tickled his leg. He sat down under one of the shady trees like he had done with Rosette and Joshua. He sighed remembering this was the place where they had met and hung out. He looked to the rock and saw Rosette standing there. His heart jumped seeing her standing there. Her golden hair blew softly in the breeze and her azure eyes were kind as she gazed steadily down at him. Chrono let out a soft cry of joy to see his beloved contractor and took a step towards the girl.

Rosette held out her hand bringing him to a halt. Chrono looked up questionly. Rosettes kind gaze turned stony cold. Her azure eyes turned purple and her hair grew and turned silver. In a blink of an eye his most beloved person became his most hated person…Aion.

"Rosette!" He cried. He gasped as his chest seemed to tighten making him go rigid. He hunched over clutching his chest trying to breath, which was difficult not to mention painful. He closed his eyes breathing shakily. He covered his mouth and coughed. He cringed at ever cough for it hurt his chest.

_Oh please let this stop!_

He felt a liquid dripping from his mouth onto his hand. He looked at his hand to blood dripping though his fingers. He looked up to see Rosette looking down at him smiling an evil smile. Chrono furrowed his eyes. Rosette raised a knife to Chrono. Chrono closed his eyes.

_If you want to Rosette…go ahead! _

"Chrono! CHRONO!" A voice drifted though his dream. He jolted up from his bed whimpering in pain. He gasped in relief as he realized his chest didn't hurt and he wasn't coughing. He breathed heavily.

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice asked. He looked up to see Remington looking at him concerned. Chrono nodded.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think you had an attack. You were making a lot of noise in your sleep and you started coughing" Remington explained motioning to his white blanket. Chrono looked at it and saw a small patch of blood stained on it. He gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I got it stained!" he said. Remington sighed.

"You need to be more concerned about yourself" Remington said. "The blood isn't a big deal. Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Chrono said. "Just tired"

"Go ahead and sleep. Let me replace your blanket though. I'll get it washed" Ewan said. He walked to the closet taking an extra blanket. Chrono kicked off the blood stained blanket and let Remington put the other blanket over him. Chrono shivered at the air and buried himself deeper into his blanket.

"Thanks Remington" he said. Exhaustion washed over him suddenly and his eye lids felt heavier. He closed his eyes and drifted quickly to sleep. Remington quickly took the blanket and tired to get it out of the way before Azmaria saw. He walked out of the room and closed the door. He turned and almost bumped into Azmaria. Azmaria saw the blood and her face went pale.

"Oh no" she said.

"He's fine. He's sleeping now" Remington said quietly. Azmaria nodded although Remington could see she was trying not to cry. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's strong. He'll pull though" he said. Azmaria nodded and hurried inside. Remington sighed, feeling bad for the young girl. He took the blanket to the laundry room and washed the blanket deep in thoughts about the young demon. He silently prayed to God to give them strength.

Well that's the end of this chapter! How did you like it? Please leave a review! I love them so very much! They brighten my day :D Anyways I have a few questions. I've been pondering if I should have some kind of love form between Chrono and Azmaria. Or maybe that'd be a little too much…hum…leave a review and tell me your thoughts!

Chrono: My heart belongs to Rosette and Rosette only.

HKA: Bleh! Rosette makes me sick!

Azmaria: I don't know. Chronos pretty cute. *blushes sweetly*

HKA: Back off sister! He's mine!

Chrono: Don't I get a say in this?

HKA: No!

Chrono: *Big demon ears droop*

HKA: Well I'll see you next chapter. I think Chrono will get better in a few chapters. I don't know what to do after that. I'm suffering from writer's most feared disease…*scary organ music* writers block! *cringes* anyway! Please leave a review and give me your thoughts! That is what the doctor prescribed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN:** Is the Magdalene Order real? I was really surprised that Mary Magdalene and apostles were real. Haha. Kind of sad huh? Anyway the reason I'm asking is because I'm going to New York soon for a visit and I couldn't help but think of Chrono Crusade. Hee hee. I don't think there is! Too bad huh? There aren't any nuns with guns that exorcise demons. Haha. That'd be funny though! Back to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Why do you insist on making me do this! *sniffles* I do not own Chrono Crusade. THERE, YOU HAPPY LAWYER PEOPLE!

A few days after Aion had attacked Chrono, thing seemed to be looking up. Chronos health hadn't declined much. He was sitting up in his bed smiling. Azmaria sat at the end of the bed chatting away happily. Remington leaned back on a chair with his arms crossed. He smiled at the good mood. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was out and the sky was baby blue with no clouds in sight.

"Do you think I could go outside for a little?" Chrono asked looking at Remington. Azmaria gasped.

"That would be a great idea!" she exclaimed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Remington asked.

"Yes! Please Remington! I need some fresh air!" Chrono said practically begging. Both he and Azmaria gave the former priest a puppy dog face.

"Oh ok! But only for a few minutes!" Ewan said feeling his defenses crumble.

"Yee! Thanks Remington!" Azmaria and Chrono exclaimed. Chrono got out of bed and went to the coat hanger in the corner of the room grabbing his red star shaped jacket. He pulled it on with a small cough and smiled at his two friends.

They sat under a tree in the garden near a pond.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" Azmaria commented.

"Yeah it is! It's such a nice day!" Chrono said laying back and putting his arms behind his head. He ignored the cramps in his stomach. His mood was too happy to be ruined by not feeling well.

"You still feeling ok Chrono?" Remington asked concerned for the small demon. The boy would never tell them he wasn't feeling well. Ewan knew it would have to be up to him to say when to go inside.

"Yeah! This is great!" Chrono said smiling at Remington.

"Good. Please let me know when you two want to go in" Remington said even though he knew they wouldn't. If it were up to them they would stay outside all day even if it were raining or snowing.

"To bad there's no clouds" Chrono commented. "The sky is even prettier with clouds."

Azmaria laughed.

"I sound like a girl don't I?" Chrono asked with a care free smile.

"No. I agree with you about the clouds. I thought it was just me who thought that" Azmaria said. She had never really gotten to know Chrono as well as Rosette. Rosette was always the one who spoke and got most of the attention. Now since she was gone Azmaria had more of a chance to get to know Chrono and Chrono had more of a chance to get to know Azmaria. The young former apostle never realized how much she was like the quiet demon.

"Me too." Chrono said contently. He looked back up at the sky.

Remington smiled at the two friends. He enjoyed seeing them so happy together for he knew that hard times were ahead and that things might not turn out well. He too looked up to the sky. He looked across the grounds and saw a eagle land on the Orders roof. He gasped as the eagle stared at him with an angry stare. Remington looked at the two by the tree. Seeing they didn't see the eagle he quickly decided not to tell them. They already had enough to worry about.

"I think it's about time to go inside" Remington said. He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded even though he was urgent to get them out. He saw Azmaria and Chrono give him a questioning look.

"But we only just got out here and the air feels so good" Chrono said. Remington felt guilt push on him. He pushed it aside.

"I don't want you getting sick. I'm sorry" he said. Chrono nodded.

"I understand. Common Azmaria" Chrono said. Remington smiled at the young demon. He was glad he was so mature and understanding. He looked back up at the eagle. He hurried the two inside.

"Azmaria take Chrono to the room. I'll be right back." Remington said. Azmaria nodded.

"Common Chrono" she said. Remington watched as she led him down towards their room. As soon as they were out of sight he hurried to Father Guilliam's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said. Remington walked inside the room. It looked a lot like Sister Kate's room. Guilliam looked up.

"Oh Ewan. Nice to see you. What can I do for you?" he greeted him.

"I came to report something. Are you aware that Aion uses an eagle as his eyes and ears sometimes?" Remington said.

"Yes. But I thought it had been killed" Guilliam said.

"So did I. We also thought Aion was dead remember?" Remington said. Guilliam sighed.

"Yes. I do remember. How is Chrono by the way?" Guilliam asked.

"Same." Remington lied. He didn't want Guilliam to worry any more than he already had to.

"Hmm" Guilliam said thoughtfully. "What about the eagle? Why did you bring it up?"

"I saw it outside" Ewan said. Guilliam's eyes flashed open and he stode up almost knocking his chair back.

"It's outside!" he roared. Ewan winced slightly at his tone even though he knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Yes. It landed on the roof by the east wing" Ewan said. Guilliam shook his head.

"I'll send some militia out there now" Guilliam said.

"Good. I'd best be going so you can get back to business" Remington said. Guilliam nodded.

"Thank you, old friend" he said. He followed Remington out of the door to go sent the militia outside. Remington made his way back to his room.

Azmaria helped settle Chrono into bed. Chrono laid back down and pulled the covers up. He made an effort to laugh and smile just as he had outside.

"It's colder in here huh?" he asked. Azmaria smiled sympathetically and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. Chrono caught a quick shiver under the covers.

"Chrono?" Azmaria asked. Chrono glanced at her trying to smile again. She could see his face was paler than what it had been outside.

"The Elder said originally that the poison in the bullet would kill a demon in a matter of minutes. Why aren't you…you know…?" she trailed off.

"I was thinking that myself. I've been thinking. My idea is that while he made it for 'the demons that just won't seem to die' I'm much more powerful than any of those demons. The Order has never successfully killed a demon with as high of a rank as I do. It also hit my shoulder not my chest or head. But it probably will succeed soon if the Elder doesn't send the antidote soon." Chrono said.

"Oh. I see" Azmaria said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about it Azmaria. I'm sure the Elder is working as fast as he can." Chrono said taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. Azmaria looked into his scarlet pools. Pale red met blood red. Azmaria felt a new feeling she had never felt before. Chrono looked at her with a smile. He squeezed her hand again.

"Azmaria" he said.

"Yes" Azmaria said breathlessly.

"Y…you are amazing" he said. Azmaria waited, holding her breath. "You're the only person who could have cheered me up. After Magdalene died I…I was devastated. Then when Rosette died…I didn't think I had the right to live being the reason they died not to mention all those other people" Chrono winced but continued. "You're the only person who could have changed my mind about that. I…I miss Rosette. I miss her so much…but I have learned much over my long existence. You need to move on with your life. You need to keep their memory alive. As long as there is breath in our bodies, Rosette will never be truly dead."

"Chrono…" Azmaria said unsure of what to say.

"Azmaria, I want to say this now. I don't think this is a good time but if I don't get it out soon I don't think I ever will. Azmaria Hendric, I love you" he said. Azmaria smiled feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Chrono! I love you too!" she cried joyfully. She rushed forward to hug the demon gently.

"This time Azmaria, I promise you will live. I swear on Rosette's and Magdalene's grave" he vowed.

"Don't worry about that now Chrono." Azmaria said. Chrono smiled.

"It's hard to worry around you" he said. Azmaria smiled. _What brought this on? Is he feeling ok?_

Ewan came into the room. Chrono and Azmaria broke apart before he saw them. He was still troubled about the eagle and he was feeling guilty for hiding it from them. He slammed the door not noticing and paced in the room. Azmaria and Chrono exchanged a look.

"Are you ok Remington?" Azmaria asked. Remington stopped in his tracks and turned to look at them.

"No I'm not ok!" he said irritably.

"What's wrong Ewan?" Chrono asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm tired of hiding things! I've been hiding things my entire life and it has to stop! I'm coming clear now!" Remington shouted his face getting red. Azmaria shrank back frightened by his anger. She had never seen the usually laid back man so angry before.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"Chrono, I know I said to tell her when it's absolutely necessary but I don't think that would be fair to Azmaria so I'm going to tell her now!" Ewan said.

"What! Ewan don't!" Chrono begged.

"What are you hiding from me?" Azmaria asked glaring at the small demon. Hadn't he just said he loved her? Didn't he trust her?

"Azmaria, Chrono and I have been trying to convince you everything would be ok but in reality there is a big chance that this poison could kill Chrono" Remington said. Chrono jumped out of bed ignoring the pain that shot up him from the fast movement.

"Remington stop!" Chrono shouted. Azmaria gasped and looked at Chrono red faced.

"You liar! You said everything would be ok! You promised you'd get better!" Azmaria shouted.

"Now now Azmaria. Remington said there was a chance. You knew that anyway." Chrono said.

"Chrono, stop lying to her. You know very well yourself that there is a big chance that you might not live." Remington said. Chronos face got even redder.

"Remington stop!" He said in a dangerously low whisper.

"How could you lie to me even if it was for me? You said you loved me! Don't you trust me at all! What if you do die! Don't you think it'd hurt more for it to suddenly happen!" Azmaria cried knowing she wasn't making sense

"What do you mean 'suddenly'?" Chrono exclaimed. He was feeling very light headed. He wobbled in the air. He let out a sigh and sat onto the bed holding his head.

"Don't get mad at the girl Chrono. You'd be mad too" Remington said.

"Remington," Chrono said slowly "I said to STOP!" he screamed. Remington raised his eye brow in amusement at the demons loud shout. Chrono coughed into his arm.

"Don't try to get sympathy from me Chrono. I know you're faking it" he said. Chronos face contorted in pain as he started gasping for breath.

"I don't think he's faking it!" Azmaria squealed in fear. She moved to Chrono and put a hand on his back gently. It didn't do much for him. He continued his struggle to breath.

"He's a good actor" Remington said.

"Remington please help!" Azmaria begged. Remington sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll come and look" he said. He strode over to the bedside where Chrono was clutching his shirt and gasping. His knuckles were white from holding his shirt so hard. His face was twisted in pain and his face was pale. Remington felt doubt creep up on him. He heard his gasped subside. Chrono loosened up, no longer tense. Remington guessed Chrono's fit had passed.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Chrono. You ok?" he asked. He let go of the small demons shoulder. Chrono fell back into Remington's lap. Azmaria let out a shriek and crumbled to her knees. Remington put his fingers to Chronos neck and desperately searched for a pulse. His blood ran cold feeling no gentle thumping from Chrono's cold skin.

**End of chapter 11**

HKA: Is Chrono dead? What will Azmaria and Remington do now?

Chrono: WHAT! You killed me!

Azmaria: *sobbing* How could you be so cruel Hikari!

HKA: *In a deep voice.* It is for the sake of the fan fiction. For the epicness of the readers Chrono must die!

Chrono: You didn't need to do it like that!

HKA: Well that's it until the next chapter. I estimate that I'm about halfway done with the fan fiction. Oh by the way, I think I will go back and edit the other chapters because I read them and they suck. I didn't realize how fast I was going. Hopefully this is better. Review and tell me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N:** Haha. I would imagine people were sad that I killed Chrono. I'm not because I know what's going to happen. Nyahaha! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter OR ELSE! *Laughs innocently and looks cute*

**Disclaimer:** I, Hikari, do not own Chrono Crusade or any of its characters. *Walks away grumbling irritably*

Azmaria watched helplessly as Remington patted the young demons back. Azmaria was sure that the purple haired boy wasn't faking his attack. He wouldn't do something like that. Azmaria clutched her pocketwatch listening to its reassuring ticking. She could still feel his presence. It comforted her. Shadows covered Chronos face so she couldn't see his expression. His gasp's for breath ceased and she felt something strange. She felt the connection between her and Chrono growing fainter and fainter.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Chrono. You ok?" Remington asked. He released his hold on the demon who fell back into his lap. At that moment the connection shattered. Azmaria let out a shriek and she collapsed to her knees. Remington looked at the demons face in horror. Chronos eyes were glazed over and had lost their sparkle. He shot up, Chronos limp body falling back into the bed.

"No. Nonononono" Remington said in disbelieve. "This can't be happening! He can't be dead"

Azmaria sobbed into her hands. Why would Chrono leave her? He knew she needed him. He knew the Order needed him to defeat Aion. But Azmaria needed him much more than that. She needed him because he could always cheer her up without fail. He would always care more about Azmaria then himself even when he was dieing. It was him that Azmaria loved. He couldn't leave her alone.

"Chrono" Azmaria whispered.

"Why didn't I listen to him? Why didn't I believe him" Remington said in denial. His blue eyes looked distant and shocked. Azmaria looked up. She had to comfort Remington.

"It wasn't you're fault. You tried the best you could" Azmaria said. Tears streaked down her albino skin. Her hands trembled as she wiped away tears but more kept flowing. She couldn't make them stop.

"If only I listened earlier. I could have helped" Remington said.

"No one can blame you Remington." Azmaria said.

"I blame myself Azmaria!" Remington burst out angrily. Azmaria gasped and tried to hold back more tears that threatened to overflow. Ewan looked shocked at himself for yelling at the grieving girl who was trying to help him. He got up and ran for the door. He ran out but tripped over a package. He got up and quickly dashed away. Azmaria looked at the package. She picked it up seeing it was from New York. She opened it up and found a syringe wrapped up in paper. She found a note from the Elder with instructions. Azmaria looked at the vials.

"It's worth a shot" she said feeling a sliver of hope. She carefully read the instructions again then went over to Chrono. She pulled his shirt up and put the needle in his stomach. She avoided looking at his face as she squeezed down on the syringe. She watched as the silvery liquid disappeared into the demon. She took it out and put it on the table. She waited looking at him hopefully. After a few minutes she realized he wasn't coming back. She covered her hands in her face and sobbed loudly. She sobbed for Chrono, for Rosette, for Miss. Satella and for herself. She was the last one of their group. She was unable to help any of them. She sobbed harder.

_Why would you do this God? He had said he loved me! He said all those things and now he's dead!_

Azmaria sobbed even harder. She didn't notice as a figure moved towards her. She let out a scream as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up afraid it would be Aion. Instead her heart leapt seeing the purple haired demon standing over her hunched over with a pained smile.

"What's wrong Azmaria?" he asked hoarsely. Azmaria let out a cry of happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and hung onto him sobbing.

"Chrono! You're alive!" she sobbed. She heard him chuckle in her ear. His breath tickled her hair.

"You didn't think I'd leave you would I?" Chrono said. Azmaria tightened her grip on him afraid that if she let go that he'd leave her forever to never return.

"I was so afraid Chrono! I was so afraid!" Azmaria cried. Chrono put a hand on her long silver hair.

"Shh. It's alright now. I'm here and I won't ever leave" he said soothingly into her ear. Azmaria relaxed. Her sobs subsided. They stode there embracing each other. They lost track of time that seemed to be lost from them. Azmaria hadn't even realized that the connection had come back. She had been too distracted by grief. Now she felt it stronger then ever and she smiled. She heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. Remington walked into the room looking down at the floor.

"Azmaria, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Are you ok?" Remington asked. He looked up and froze in shock seeing the demon hugging the former apostle. Azmaria and Chrono separated and blushed furiously.

"Hello Remington" Azmaria said happily.

"Sorry for worrying you Ewan" Chrono said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Chrono" Remington whispered in disbelieve. Chrono smiled. "But…What…How?" Remington stuttered.

Chrono chuckled, "A package came in" he said. Remington looked at the label and smiled.

Remington smiled, "Elder…what are going to do with you?" he said.

The three laughed. They all hugged each other happily.

Chronos POV: His moment of death

The black mist closed over the small demon. The pain ceased and everything went dark. The only sound was the demons breathing and its echo. The demon took tentative steps forward. His confidence rose feeling the pain in his head or chest. He walked for what seemed like a life time. He didn't know why he was walking but it was if something was calling the purple haired demon. Soon a light began to appear. At first it was small but it grew bigger and brighter. Chrono winced and shielded his eyes from the holy light.

_Am I in heaven?_

The light began to fade slowly until it was bearable. Chrono blinked a few times and realized with a gasp that both Magdalene and Rosette stode in front of him. Magdalene was smiling sweetly. Was that sympathy in her eyes? Rosette however glared daggers at Chrono. She had her hands on her waist and was taping her foot impatiently. Chrono opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his lips. Instead he crumbled to his knees at their feet.

"Chrono you idiot! You really are so careless sometimes! I swear you're like a little kid!" Rosette yelled. It was soothing to Chrono to hear her even if she was yelling. Magdalene chuckled.

"Don't be so harsh Rosette. He is dead anyway" Magdalene said with a hint of humor in her eyes.

"What? I'm dead!" Chrono stuttered. He looked up. He had left Azmaria. Oh god, Azmaria. Had he really said he loved her? It was true he loved the young former apostle but standing before him now was Rosette and Magdalene. He had betrayed Rosette. He had also betrayed Magdalene for the second time.

"Yes you idiot. Why do you think you're here?" Rosette snapped. Magdalene put a hand on Rosettes shoulder gently then crouched down to Chronos level. Chrono looked up into her beautiful azure eyes. He soaked up the sight of her. Her sparkling blue eyes, her long silky blond hair and even her familiar dress held on top of her shoulders and chest but a small string.

"Magdalene, Rosette, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to betray you! I…I…" his voice trailed off. He pulled his gaze off of Mary and looked to the ground unable to meet her eyes. Magdalene smiled and pulled Chrono into a hug. At first Chrono was startled but he relaxed and then hugged her back tightly. He breathed in her scent. It was like honeysuckle on a warm day.

"Oh Magdalene, I've missed you" he said quietly into her ear. He heard Magdalene chuckle in his ears.

"I've missed you too but I've been watching over you. I must agree with Rosette though, you can be really dumb at times" she said smiling. Chrono laughed. His heart felt lighter somehow.

"At TIMES! It's all the time! Do you know how many stupid comments he's said in the four years I've know him! I can't even count that high!" Rosette yelled. Chrono laughed. Regrettably he and Magdalene pulled apart and looked at the nun.

"You can't even count to ten, Rosette" Chrono teased.

"See another comment…HEY! Chrono! Why you little…! Watch this, ready! One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Seven. Six. Nine. Two…Ten" Rosette said uncertainly. Chrono burst into laughter. Magdalene looked away covering her mouth while she tried to hold back her laughter. Rosettes face got red.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Rosette screamed. That sent Chrono laughing and rolling onto his side. Magdalene giggled.

"Rosette, can we get back to business. Azmaria is waiting" Magdalene said in her bell like voice. Rosette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Chrono, stop laughing and get off the ground!" she hollered at the demon. Chrono got up and wiped his eyes still laughing. "Go ahead Magdalene"

"What's this about?" Chrono asked.

"Aion is the biggest threat the human world might have ever seen besides Pandemonium herself. That battle will be many centuries from now. But right now the world cannot defeat Aion. The world needs you. So we have been sent buy Him to send you back" Magdalene said.

"Send me back?" Chrono asked questionly. Magdalene nodded. She reached forward until their faces were right in front of each other. Magdalene's gentle breath tickled Chronos eye lids. Chrono smiled at her and gazed at her face again. The guilt of betray crept up on him again. Magdalene chuckled.

"I understand, Chrono. Rosette and I want you to be happy" Magdalene said as if reading his thoughts. Chrono flinched slightly in surprise.

"I still love both of you very much. I never will stop loving either of you" Chrono said. Rosette smiled warmly. Chrono looked at the young nun.

"We know Chrono. We always knew." Magdalene said.

"Magdalene, our time is almost up" Rosette said regrettably. Chrono winced. It was always a race against time for Rosette.

"Right. Now Chrono, this may hurt a little" Magdalene said. Chrono looked at him questionly. She took his hand into hers.

Her skin was warm against his cool hand. She put her hand up against his face. The warm spread up through Chronos face. He smiled enjoying the warmness as it spread throughout his cold body. Magdalene closed her eyes in concentration. Her body began to glow. As the light grew brighter the heat became hotter. Chrono let out a whimper. He felt as if he was burning. Magdalene dropped his hand but the pain did not stop. He closed his eyes and tried not to yell out. Magdalene looked at him with sad eyes. Rosette stepped up to stand beside Magdalene. She put a hand on the holy maidens shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Magdalene blinked in understandment. Chrono clenched his jaw as the pain grew. It was almost unbearable. His vision became blurry. The two women in front of him seemed to fuse in front of him and become hazy. His head spun in circles. He felt the air around him change and his vision became black, that nothingness again. The heat left.

Chrono sat panting trying to realize what happened. He looked in panic not seeing Magdalene or Rosette.

"Magdalene! Rosette!" he called weakly. The pain began to subside. He slowly got up wincing at the new pain it brought. Again he saw the light piercing through the darkness. It started to grow. Chrono remembered seeing this earlier just before he saw the two women.

_Maybe if I go to the light I'll see Rosette and Magdalene again. _

A soft voice called out his name. He couldn't recognize the name but it made him walk towards the light. He stopped until it made him blind. He closed his eyes but still saw the light through his eye lids. Suddenly the air changed around him and the familiar pain from the poison came back only it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been. He opened his eyes. He looked to see Azmaria with her hands covering her face, her shoulders shaking in sobs. Chrono felt guilt shoot through him. He had caused her more pain.

The small demon got out of bed. He walked over to Azmaria who didn't hear him. He leaned over a bit. He plastered a small smile to his face.

"What's wrong Azmaria?" he asked surprised at how hoarse his voice was. Azmaria looked up. Her face was streaked with tears. As soon as she saw him she froze and her eyes lit up.

Chronos POV: Few days later

A few days later Chrono was almost his normal self again. The Elder had sent a couple other shots. Chrono was supposed to receive them once a day for three days. Chrono sat on a chair with his red star-shaped jacket hanging behind the chair. He had his arm outstretched on a table. Remington took the final syringe from the drawer and inserted it in Chronos arm. Chrono watched intrigued as the clear liquid drained from the syringe and disappeared to travel down his blood veins. Remington threw the syringe out and brushed his hands clean. He smiled.

"Well that should do it. That was the last one" he said. Chrono smiled back.

"Thanks Ewan. Have you seen Azmaria?" Chrono asked.

"Yes. I think she is in the dining hall. She told me she wants to see you after you got the shot" Remington said. Chrono smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"Ok. Thanks Remington" Chrono said.

"Yep" Ewan said. He left the room and walked down the hall. Chrono stode up and smiled. He glanced out the window. The sun was out and the sky was blue and there were big puffy clouds in the sky. He decided he'd go see Azmaria in the dining hall and ask her if she wanted to go walk outside. He got his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. He walked down the hall enjoying the freedom of being able to walk out of the bed. He smiled thinking of the last day.

He had still been bed ridden accept for dinner times and to get fresh air. Today was the first time since he was poisoned that he was able to walk out of the room at any time he pleased. He was so happy he wanted nothing then to spend the day with Azmaria to make up for making her worry so much. She had been such a support for him. Everyday she sat on his bed and chatted with him and told jokes. The other nuns came to visit Chrono occasionally but only for a few minutes. Azmaria would be with Chrono for hours never leaving his side. He recounted on all the times they would gaze into each others eyes and blush. He couldn't believe how much he had grown to love the former apostle in such a short time.

Chrono realized that no one was walking in the hallways. He pushed away fear saying that they must be all eating. But even at dinner time the hallways were still full of nuns walking to some destination. Chrono walked faster nearly jogging. If anything happened to Azmaria he didn't know what he'd do. He reached the dinning rooms doors that were shut. He couldn't hear the drones of voices inside. The demon realized that something must be happening inside the door. He burst though the doors.

"Azmaria!" he yelled as he nearly broke the door down. The dinning room's lights were off and it was deathly silent. Suddenly the lights snapped on temporarily blinding the demon.

"Surprise!"

End of Chapter

What's the surprise for? Who said surprise? Could it be Aion? Muahaha. You'll have to wait till next chapter. I put a lot of effort into this chapter. I hope its better. Please leave a review and tell me.

Chrono: Yay! I'm alive!

HKA: Of coarse not! I would never kill you…not now anyways XP

Chrono: -_- Oh goodness gracious.

Azmaria: I liked this chapter. I sense a little romance coming up.

HKA: Yeppers. Please review and tell me how this chapter was!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Its Hikari. I'm really sorry but I have to discontinue the story. I'm kinda lost on where to go from this and the story kinda sucked. I apologize if anyone really liked it. I have several one-shots out and I'm working on a story that is actually good if I do say so myself. Its called Darkest Knight. Again, I'm really sorry about discontinuing the story. I might reconsider continuing if people review although I can't promise it'd be good since I'm kinda lost at where to go. I actually don't want to discontinue it, my writing on here sucked so maybe I'll redo it sometime. Lol XD Anyway, I'm really sorry! Thank you to anyone who read this story and and kept reading it. Sorry


End file.
